


MINE

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Insecurity, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Possessive Behavior, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt: I can't stop thinking looking at jigglyass!Mickey playing the guitar. Somehow it occurs to me Mickey might not think nudity is a big deal and is oblivious of how tempting he is in his birthday suit. So can you write something like ‘5 times Ian caught Mickey naked(or partially) in other people’s presence and threw a fit, 1 time he avoided it in time”?





	

_**One** _

 

Ian and Mickey go to a party being thrown by Ian's boss. It's an open bar so Mickey is all in. Ian thought he was going to have to beg his boyfriend but all he had to say was _open bar_ and Mickey was in. Ian's boss advises everyone to strictly forget about work so no one holds back on the drinking. It starts in the afternoon and by 9:00PM it's still going strong. Ian's coworkers can hold their liquor. Mickey will give them that. 

Mickey has lost count of much he has taken so far. But when they first got here he noticed this woman has a big pool that's beginning to sound very appealing right about now. He kisses Ian who is immersed in a conversation with his coworker.

“Going outside.”

“Okay babe.” Ian replies and receives the peck with a happy smile.

When Mickey gets outside he finds he was not the only who had the same idea as him. And people are skinny Deeping so at least he won't embarrass Ian if he does it too. He starts to take off his clothes and then slowly gets into the water. 

◇◆

 

Ian thinks Mickey has been gone for long enough. He excuses himself from Angela and follows everyone else who is heading outside to the pool. He however doesn’t like the first thing he hears. 

“I am a straight man but even _I_ can admit that that’s a gorgeous ass right there.” Teddy from accounts states.

“Fuck,” Jessica curses. “I'm a woman and his ass is better than mine.” 

Ian moves close with a smile and finds none other than his boyfriend stepping out of the pool. That slut Daphne waiting to hand him a towel. Ian rushes there and grabs the towel from her. He rushes towards Mickey and quickly wraps the towel around him. he doesn’t miss the way his coworkers turn away with disappointment.

“What are you doing Mick!” he snaps.

“Taking a dip, the fuck does it look like?”

“Naked? Why would you do that?”

“Look around Gallagher, I'm not the only one.”

“I don’t care! You need to remain covered at all times whenever we’re in public.”

Mickey looks at Ian like he has gone mad but he looks genuinely upset so he nods. “Okay.”

“Good.” Ian breathes slower. “Now where are your clothes? We’re getting the fuck out of here.”

 

 

◇◆◇◆◇◆

_**Two** _

Ian is on his way home from work when he gets a text from Mickey that he's jogging at the park and that Ian should go there so they can head home together. Ian changes courses and heads towards the park. He gets there to find a shirtless Mickey stretching while talking to some guy leaning on the tree blatantly checking him out. Ian really hates Mickey's inability to know when he's been hit on. He storms over angrily and pulls Mickey by his arm. 

“Let’s go.”

“Hey Gallagher, this is….”

“I. Don’t. Care. Put on your shirt and let’s go.”

“What the hell crawled up your ass and died.”

“Mickey…” 

“Fine. Jesus. Look, this is me putting my shirt back on, see?” he finishes and looks up at Ian. “Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” Ian replies looking at the stranger who is smirking at him clearly picking up on his jealousy.  
Ian subtly flips him off.

 

◇◆◇◆◇◆

_**Three** _

The Gallaghers, the Milkoviches and the Balls are having a barbecue on the Gallagher backyard. They do this once in a while. Come back to the Southside to get together with their families. Ian and Kev are busy at the grill when Ian sees Mickey come down to join them. His shirt is open and he has nothing underneath, just exposing his chest. Ian takes one look at him.

“No.” then goes back to the grilling.

“Ian, you cannot be serious, these people are fucking family.” Mickey protests.

Ian shakes his head ‘no’ vehemently. “Not all of them.” Many of them here are boyfriends and girlfriends of their family members. “So no, either take that off or button it up.”

Mickey releases an exaggerated sigh and gives him the finger before going back inside to change.

 

 

◇◆◇◆◇◆

_**Four** _

Ian gets home from work to find two nosy women from the neighborhood standing by the window and peeping inside their house. “Hey!” he calls and they step away. 

“Ian, how are you today?” one of them greets but it's clear they're trying to get away from him as fast as possible.

He frowns in their wake wondering what the hell they were looking at.

As he goes closer he hears the loud guitar playing.”Mickey.”

He opens the door and walks in. Now it totally makes sense. Mickey is standing in the middle of their living room busy playing the guitar loudly in a world of his own. His ass is jiggling in that sexy way it does. Great, now Ian has to worry about some desperate housewives too! He goes and pulls the plug.

“Hey, your home…” Mickey trails off when he sees the look on Ian's face. “What's wrong?”

“Found two women outside peeping in through the window watching you.”

“Bullshit.” Ian bites the inside of his cheek and nods. “You mad?”

Ian traces the couch with his finger. “No, not this time. Wasn’t your fault.”

Mickey breathes in relief at having escaped another fight about his nakedness. Then he understands why people shouldn’t count their chicks before they hatch because Ian heads into their bedroom with a throw away comment;

“It wouldn’t have hurt though to pull back the curtains if you were gonna be naked in the middle of the living room!”

“I am in the privacy of our fucking house Ian!”

“And yet someone managed to see you naked!” Ian shouts back and Mickey decides to stop fighting a losing battle.

 

 

◇◆◇◆◇◆

_**Five** _

 

Mickey doesn’t understand why Ian is so adamant on him not showing his nakedness. He stares at himself and in the mirror and tries to see what Ian thinks people would like about his naked body. He's not even ripped like Ian. If anything he's the one who should be stopping Ian from walking around shirtless.

“Seriously. There’s nothing to see here.” He says to himself and shakes his head before heading out to the gym. 

This time when Ian catches him half naked it's not intentional, at all. He's at the gym exercising with his vest on because his boyfriend is the most insecure man on earth. He has just started weight lifting when the gym instructor who is peeling on an apple –he’s always has an apple on him- somehow cuts his finger. Mickey hears a yelp and sees blood, lots of it. Should a cut on the finger be producing that much blood? Mickey rushes forward and several others but there’s nothing to wrap the finger with as they call 911 so naturally he takes off his vest.

He applies pressure on the finger as they wait for the paramedics.

“What the fuck happened?” Mickey asks once they have the blood under control. 

“Knife, too sharp.” He gets out.

When Ian comes by it's just when the commotion has died down and everyone is back to exercising again. Mickey puts the weights down and waits to be reprimanded.

◇◆

 

Ian comes into Mickey's gym to pick him up. Lately Mickey is more careful about his nakedness even if it's just to humor him and Ian loves him even more for it. He had even agreed to be wearing a vest at the gym. He was amazing. However when Ian walks in today he's disappointed to find Mickey shirtless and weight lifting. The guy doing sit ups is clearly ogling him and Ian huffs in frustration and walks towards Mickey. the latter looks like he's just waiting for Ian to start yelling so Ian thinks maybe he did this on purpose?

He quickly turns away and walks out of the gym.

“Ian stop!” he doesn’t. “Ian fuck!”

Ian turns around so fast they nearly knock heads. “Why are undressed? To piss me off?”

“First of all, I'm not undressed I'm shirtless. And I had my vest on but I had to take it off to save Jon’s life.”

Ian turns from anger to concern. “Was he dying? Is he okay?”

Mickey scratches his head and looks at Ian sheepishly. “He cut himself?”

Ian squints at him and crosses his arms. “Where, his neck, leg? Was he stubbed?”

“He cut his finger.” Mickey mumbles. 

Ian scoffs and starts to walk away but Mickey stops him. “Do you think I like this?” he asks with hurt in his eyes.

Mickey shrugs. “I don’t know, seems to me like you do.”

“Really?” Ian laughs humorlessly. “I enjoy feeling jealous every time I find you half naked with some guy admiring your ass, which by the way belongs to me! You think I like having to remind you I don’t like when you flaunt your nakedness? You think I like hurting?”

“Whoa, whoa, Gallagher slow down. No one is admiring me or undressing me, or what the fuck ever it is you're talking about.” Some guy walks out of the gym and whistles as if to make Ian's point. Ian just raises an eyebrow that screams, _see what I'm saying?_

Mickey sighs. “C’mon, I'm sorry. I'm trying, you know I'm trying.” He walks towards a still pouting Ian. “Yeah?” Ian worries his lip but smiles when Mickey puts his hands under his shirt. “I love you, just you.” Ian cracks and smiles at him before bending down for a rough possessive kiss.

 

 

◇◆◇◆◇◆

_**Plus One** _

 

Mickey and his workmates left work early and are now chilling at Ian and Mickey's home. These men are all straight so Mickey sees no harm in going shirtless in this hot weather. Infact three of them end up being shirtless. He however keeps his near him just to be safe. They drink and play poker and before he knows it, it's time for Ian to come home. Mickey is however having too much fun and he forgets to wear the t-shirt on time. 

When he hears the door open he grabs his shirt and pulls it on. he ends up wearing it upside down and hopes Ian doesn’t pick up on it. Ian comes and says hello to everyone and then kisses Mickey.  
“Hey babe.”

“Hey.” Mickey gives him a dashing smile and the game continues.

 

It's later when they're having dinner at their kitchen table that Mickey notices Ian is looking at him. “What?”

Ian chews in concentration and then tilts his head. “Why was your shirt upside down when I came home today.”

 _Be cool._ “Eh," he shrugs nonchalantly. "it was just the guys so I didn’t really care that I had worn it like that.”

Ian chuckles. “Oh okay.” He laughs some more. “I love you Mick, so much.”

“You too.” Mickey says and leans over the table to give his boyfriend a lingering peck.

Ian may be insecure and hella jealous, but Mickey loved him and he would never change a thing about him.

**Author's Note:**

> you know i had to include the jiggly ass while playing guitar  
> he he he heee
> 
> Asante sana for reading!!


End file.
